


Side Effects Of Loving You

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A re-imagining of the time that Barry went all psycho on Iris's ass because of Rainbow Raider.





	Side Effects Of Loving You

THRAP! Barry’s hand came down with such fury, it left the print of his fingers on the side of Iris’s face. Iris fell to the ground with a screech that came from the depths of her gut, brought on not just by the pain, but by the shock of it all.

“Barry!” was the first audible word out of her mouth. She held her face which stung to the touch. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

This man, her best friend, stood above her with blood-curdling snarl on his face that she’d never before seen. His eyes were glossed over, and glowing bright red. Just five minutes ago, he’d arrived at her apartment to help her with research for her article, but now, she didn’t even recognize him.

She rolled over on her knees and tried to push herself up. He wound his arm back a second time, hoping to stick a better landing, one more forceful, but she blocked him with her hands. That only angered him further, because he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her neck.

“BARRY!!” She yelled again before he got a good grip.There was something wrong with him, she knew, but she had no idea of the fact that Rainbow Raider had whammied him, which brought his deepest, most repressed pain to the surface. Or the fact that Cisco’s supposed cure had put a band-aid on a deeper issue.

“Barr-arry!” she yelled out, gasping for air, his grip on her neck blocking her airway.

“Shut the fuck up!” He spit back, enjoying the way her head bobbed as she fought to stay conscious, or the way her eyes were slowly rolling back into her head. “You’re never going to love me!”

“Agh aghhh?” She tried to speak, but her head was getting heavier and heavier, as her brain was steadily being deprived of oxygen. She tried to stealthily call 911 from her phone in her pocket, but it slipped out of her hand, onto the floor.

Barry’s demonic eyes left her purple-tinted face and fixed themselves on her phone. His hands left her neck just long enough for him to grab the phone and throw it across the room. But that was all the time she needed to make her escape.

The nanosecond his head was turned, she scrounged up every single iota of energy she had, channeled it through her fist, and punched him as hard as she could in his dick. He howled in pain, falling onto his side, grasping at the nerve-ridden area, as he rolled back and forth.

It gave Iris enough time to roll over onto her side and push herself up. Slowly but surely, she could feel the uncomfortable pressure of her airwaves opening back up, but was happy to be breathing again. She wasn’t sure where her phone had landed, so decided that the best course of action was so make a run for the door, which was clean across her living room.

Barry was obviously determined to kill her. And whammied or not, she was not about to let him. Iris took off for the door, making sure not to look back. Just as she reached to doorknob, there was Barry suddenly in front of her.

She gasped, looking back behind her to the place he should have been on the floor to see that it was empty, then back at him again, a sinister smile calling his face home. “Flash,” she said, breathily, realizing that the only person who could have crossed the room like that must have been The Flash. The man she'd been writing about for the past few months. She shook her head, not understanding what the hell was going on, but feeling a heightened sense of fear.

“Going somewhere, bitch?”

“I-I HELP, HELP, HELPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Iris screamed at the top of her longs, knowing that she didn’t want her last moments on earth were to be of her realizing that her best friend, Barry was a speedster, but that also he was capable of hurting her.

“SHUT UP!” He barked, smacking her with all of his might. The force of his hand knocked her clean over, onto her back. He wasted no time walking towards her, and with nowhere to go, or to run, she scooted backward away from him trying to prolong the inevitable.


End file.
